LOVE ME FOR ME
by andinichole2
Summary: Seans back in town and needs Emma back the only problem is her problems can he help over come them or will he lose her forever. Semma and Some Panny Rated M for later chapters Chapter 2 is up
1. Favorite song

DISCLAMER: I do not own Degrassi or its characters Also i do not own the song Tim Mcgraw.

* * *

**Favorite Song**

Emma sat there not quite sure what to do. her best friend was dating the guy she liked. Her parents where so wraped up in her brother she didnt even bother trying to be around them. And she had found out that her real dad had died. Not that she really cared after all. Oh and there was one more thing. What was it. Oh thats right Sean was back. She hadnt seen him since the shooting. Not that she espected to. Her life was a mess, not that he would ever know this.

"Emma honey, Can you come up her for a minute." her mom called down the stairs. Sure her mom had begun to worry. Emma only left her room to go to school and was barly eating. But what could she do. Thats when Sean showed up and she was hoping he could talk some since into her. Emma went up stairs, but stopped when she saw who was sitting in her living room. She had no idea what he was doing here and wasnt about to find out. She ran to her room and turned on the radio. Her newest favorite song was on. She always thought of Sean with the song came on.

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

All of sudden she found her self crying. Everyone thought she was over him but deep down she knew she wasnt. But she didnt know that he wasnt either. She got up off her bed when she heard her door open. She saw Sean standing in the doorway.

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

Then she was in his arms. It took her back to when to when they were still together.

"Sean what are you donig here." She asked when he finally let go.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed me."

September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

"You missed me?" She felt stupid just saying it, but she needed to know. And she got her answer when he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question." He asked wipeing away a tear that was going down her face.

"Yes." thats all she could say before he kissed her again.

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

He contuned to kiss her as the song played on in the background. The words that she had wanted to say to him for so long, were in this song. But they had lost there sad meaning to Emma. And given her a new happy one.

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift


	2. loving you

He contintude to kiss her. Shutting the door behind him he walked over to her bed and gentally pushed her back on to it never breaking the kiss. He missed the way she kissed him so pasionaltly. The way she smelled. Everything about her drove him crazy when he wasnt with her. He began to deepen the kiss. She let out a soft moan as he slid his tounge into her mouth. 

"I havent been able to stop thinking about you for ever Emma." He said as they stop to breath.

"I havent either." She said before kissing him again.

Once again he deepen the kiss. Then he started to move his hand up her shirt. He wasnt really thinking about what he was doing. It just seemed right to him. And to Emma as well. He reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra. Moving his hand back to the front he slowly began to massage her brest. Emma moaned slitely into his mouth. But she broke the kiss.

"Sean we cant. Not now, my parents are up stairs." she said but not really meaning it. She couldnt handle it. She didnt want him here. She didnt want him to see what she had become.

"Right, sorry bout that. I should err leave." He said before kissing her one last time. "Will you meet me at the Dot tomorrow. Around 4."

"Yea sure." She just wanted to be with him. She kissed him one last time and he left.

Emma just sat there on her bed. Sean was back. He had been in her room let alone they had been making out. She was so confused. She knew he didnt want to be with her. And what if he found out about Jay. She was in deep shit and there was no way of getting out of it. She decided that she wasnt going to go tomorrow. She would act as if any of this never happend. she figured that he wouldnt care anyways. She went and got changed and climbed in to bed. What was he gonna do if she didnt show. Come and drag her there. _Yea, right. _She thought to herself. She tried to sleep but her dreams were full of Sean. She went into her bathroom and openend the her vanity. Found the bottle of pills, popped one and went back to bed. She fell asleep instantly and even if she did dream of him she wouldnt remember it anyways.

* * *

A/N: I know its short but it was so you know what happends between chapter 1&3. PLEASE R/R 


End file.
